


distraction

by MageMew



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, some very light but very cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: Nayuta finds Ren distracting, so obviously the best solution is to drag him into a bathroom and jack him off.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Bro it's 2:30 am what do you want from me. Unbeta'd, we die like god intended. Enjoy!

He was too distracting.

Nayuta prided himself on being able to drown out almost every other distraction when he was practicing. It was a skill he had perfected; the only thing that mattered was his voice and his music, sharpening it, perfecting it.

But that damn Nanahoshi Ren… he couldn’t tune him out. 

Argonavis and Gyroaxia had, for some reason, been booked at the same practice studio today, in the same room, less than fifteen minutes apart. It was annoying, but not something worth wasting any breath over. Since Gyroaxia had been there first, the rest of Argonavis was waiting in the lobby, trying to get the schedule sorted out.

Everyone… but Nanahoshi Ren, who wanted to watch Gyroaxia practice.

Nayuta should have said no. If literally anyone else had asked, he wouldn’t have even entertained the suggestion. But with Ren, he always seemed to have trouble outright telling him no. It was ridiculous, it shouldn’t be a problem, but…

“Just keep quiet while we practice.”

“Mhm! Thank you, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said, eyes practically shimmering. All Nayuta could say in response was “tch”, more irritated than anything else. At least if Ren didn’t sing, Nayuta couldn’t get distracted by his voice.

But today was presenting a different kind of distraction, one that Nayuta couldn’t tune out at all, much to his irritation; Ren was far too attractive.

This thought wasn’t anything new. The two of them were screwing around, they had been for a little while now, ever since the adrenaline after a live lead to the two of them making out backstage. It wasn’t like they were dating, god, Nayuta couldn’t allow himself anything like that, it was strictly physical, almost a stress relief. A night together here and there, no feelings, and then move on until a few weeks later. That was all he needed.

But today, despite his absolute best efforts not to notice him, Ren was standing out in his vision, at the forefront of his mind. He could ignore most of him, he wouldn’t even take stock of his outfit normally, but it was impossible not to notice that the shirt Ren was wearing was a lower cut shirt. Nothing too extreme, but it showed off a bit more collarbone than usual.

It was also impossible not to notice that there was a small, clearly still healing, and very dark hickey peaking out just from the shirt collar.

It was one Nayuta very clearly remembered giving him a little over a week ago. Over anything else, he was surprised that it was still so dark; he had expected it to fade by now, but it was still visible, visible enough that it was distracting, standing out against Ren’s skin.

Distracting, distracting, everything about Nanahoshi Ren was distracting. 

And if he didn’t do something about this distraction soon, it would affect his performance. That was something he would not allow to happen. 

“We’re taking a fifteen minute break,” Nayuta said suddenly, at the end of one of their newer songs.    
“Hm? Are you feeling alright, Nayuta?” Kenta asked. Nayuta usually had to be forced to take a break, so he knew his band would be questioning him, but he simply answered with a “tch”.

“Don’t be so concerned,” Nayuta said, before turning his attention to Ren, who was looking at him with his usual doe-eyed expression. “Nanahoshi, come with me.”

“Mhm, okay!” Ren said, smiling. Nayuta avoided looking him in the eyes, and went ahead. He could hear Ren’s footsteps following him close behind. When he was sure Ren was out of eyesight of the rest of Gyroaxia, Nayuta turned, grabbing Ren’s arm, and started practically dragging him. To Ren’s credit, Nayuta only felt him stumble a little bit before picking up the pace to match with his.

“E-Eh?! Nayuta-kun?!” Ren was clearly flustered, but that didn’t stop Nayuta. He made a beeline straight for the men’s bathroom, practically slamming the door open before shoving Ren in and shutting the door behind them, the motion activated lights flickering on. The bathroom wasn’t really significant in any way, and really, he just needed a private, lockable space for what he was about to do to Ren.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to notice?” Nayuta said. Ren looked confused for a second, before glancing down in the general direction of the hickey. He made a small “ah”, his hand going up to it to touch, but not cover, it.

“Sorry, I didn’t have anything else to wear today,” Ren said, his face a little flushed. “I wanted to cover it up better, but I had to go out early today, I forgot.” His tone was genuine, his smile was a bit bashful. Nayuta locked the door, walking towards Ren to get a better look at the bruise.

“It’s been lasting for a while,” Nayuta said, resisting the urge to touch it. Pressing on it would probably make it last longer.

“Mhm, it really has,” Ren said, letting his hand drop and looking up at Nayuta. “But it lets everyone know that I’m yours, right?”

_ Fuck. _

Nayuta couldn’t hold back, not when Ren could let a line like that so casually fall from his mouth. With only a “tch” as a warning, he grabbed onto Ren’s shirt collar, tugging him forward, and he crashed their lips together.

Ren got the message pretty quickly, after a moment to get over the shock at the sudden kiss, grabbing onto Nayuta’s jacket for a bit of stability. The kiss had urgency, a need to be as close as possible to him as soon as possible. Nayuta shoved his tongue into Ren’s mouth, which Ren happily accepted, a small hum from the back of his throat muffled by their mouths. He let their tongues overlap for a few seconds, almost losing himself in the rhythm of the kiss, before forcing himself to pull away, a small strand of saliva briefly connecting their mouths.

“I told them fifteen minutes,” Nayuta said. There was a timer to all this, and he would be damned if he was late on the time limit he had set himself. He quickly unbuttoned Ren’s jeans, just loose enough that it was hard to tell that Ren was already half-hard. Hard, but not impossible at all, especially not with the cock in question in his hand. “Don’t have time to do much else.” Ren gasped a little when Nayuta got his hands on his cock, but that didn’t distract him from undoing Nayuta’s own pants to get his hand on Nayuta’s dick. Nayuta wasn’t expecting to have sex in a bathroom today, so he really had no choice in lube but to spit into the palm of his hand and use that. Disgusting, yes, but it’s what he had to work with. Ren followed suit, and just a second later they were both working each other up to full attention, still almost fully clothed except for what they needed to get out of the way for easier access. For a few moments, the only sounds were skin rubbing on skin, the soft shuffle of the fabric of their clothes, and Ren’s attempt at trying to breathe normally.

“You’re so fucking distracting,” Nayuta finally said, breaking the silence. “You’re everywhere I am, it’s annoying.” On the word ‘annoying’, he tightened his grip, just a bit, on the upstroke, making Ren gasp louder, the shudder felt by both of them. Nayuta knew Ren liked a little bit of pain in his sex, and he was more than happy to provide. Indeed, when Ren looked at Nayuta again, his face more flushed than before, his eyes seemed to be glazed over in pleasure, but focused so intensely on him.

“I don’t mean to be,” Ren said, swiping his thumb over Nayuta’s slit, forcing Nayuta to bite down on his lip to stop himself from letting a moan escape. “I can’t stop myself from looking at you either, if that makes you feel better. Especially not now.” 

“Don’t get sappy on me, we don’t have time.” He had to pick up the pace, the timer in his head ticking down.

“Sorry,” Ren said, letting out a breathy laugh. “Next time I’ll wait until the end of practice for you. Or maybe we’ll fuck before practice.”

Hearing Ren swear, in a tone that was almost casual save for the quiet moan between some of his sentences, made Nayuta squeeze Ren just a little bit harder, trying to ensure he didn’t go too far into the realm of pain. Ren let out another quiet ‘fuck’, his head tilting back just a bit, his breathing becoming more choppy. Nayuta wasn’t going to hold out much longer.

“I’m close,” Nayuta said, feeling the heat starting to pool, coming dangerously close to the edge.

“Me too,” Ren said. He tilted his head, towards the side of the hickey, leaving his neck on the opposite side completely free. “Remind me that I’m yours, Nayuta-kun.” 

“You’re a fucking whore, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said, as if he wasn’t already leaning forward to leave his mark. He chose a spot a bit further towards the back of his neck, mostly so it would be easier to hide and no one would suspect he had gotten jacked off in a public bathroom. He sucked as hard as he could on the spot, letting himself bite down on the skin just a bit to really leave a mark behind. He felt Ren shudder again, the last warning before he released. Nayuta had to quickly cover the head, so it wouldn’t end up too much on his clothes, and that was the last thing he thought of before he let himself come, finally releasing the suction as he gasped with his own release, his other hand trying to stop the cum from spreading too far onto his clothes.

The two stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Nayuta was the first to move, quickly making his way over to the sink to wash his hands and inspect the damage. It wasn’t too terrible, nothing he couldn’t wipe off. Of course, the real damage was the after effects of an orgasm, an annoying tremble that wasn’t horrible, but wouldn’t stop, his face had a dusting of red. He needed to calm himself down before he allowed himself out. Grabbing some paper towels, he turned back to Ren, leaned against the wall, still trying to catch his breath after his own orgasm. Like Nayuta, a bit of cum had found its way onto his clothes, but nothing that couldn’t be wiped off. He always had a bit longer of a come down period, always seemed to have a harder time getting himself to act like a normal person. Nayuta was the only one who got to see Ren like this, and he could never bring himself to just leave. He wiped off the cum, trashed the used paper towels, and zipped himself back up before going back over to Ren. Cupping his face gently, he kissed him, softly. He could feel Ren relax, and could even feel his own tremor start to calm. Once he pulled himself away, he put the paper towels into Ren’s hands.

“We don’t have long. Clean up and meet me back at the studio.”

“Eh?” Ren tilted his head a bit. “But you said I was distracting.”

“I’m fine now,” Nayuta said. “Don’t waste your time in here.” With that, he walked back to the door, unlocked it, and walked out, back towards the studio. 

He wasn’t sure why he always seemed to end things with a kiss, especially one as gentle as that. It was something he had been doing for a little while, almost a habit. That was it. Just a habit.

Maybe if he kept repeating that to himself, he could distract himself from the thought that he did it because he was almost certainly falling in love with him.  



End file.
